


Into your Arms

by wolfinthemoonlight



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Eventual Fluff at the end, M/M, Pent-up Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfinthemoonlight/pseuds/wolfinthemoonlight
Summary: After a long tiring day at work, Eunwoo hopes to not come home with darkness and silence welcoming him.It's not a surprise for him to see Rocky who welcomed him home. Rocky always takes care of him and tonight is no different but even more.
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Park Minhyuk | Rocky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i just feel like there's a lack of chaky fic esp smut in here so here's a small contribution. forgive me.

It's been a long and tiring day again for Eunwoo as he sat and watch the traffic on the way to their dorm. He's been filming non-stop for a week now and he can't help but sigh thinking about how tired he is, but most importantly how he missed the company of his members.

There's been stages he missed out on because of his filming schedule and he can't help but feel sorry for his members but still, he knows in his heart that he's doing this for his members too and his members are proud of him for everything he's achieved and everything he's doing.

He checked at his phone for messages and glanced at the time telling him it's almost 2 in the morning.. He's no stranger to walking in a quiet dorm but it didn't make it any less lonely, he still dreads it no matter how many times he's faced with that situation. His only hope of saving him from it is the thought that Rocky could still be up and waiting for him like he sometimes do. He hopes that's the case today.

Disappointment doesn't come today as he opened the door to their dorms and see that the living room lights are still on. He quickly took off his shoes and walked the way of the living room.

Rocky is watching something on his phone with his airpods on so he didn't hear Eunwoo coming, but when he looked up he saw the older man smiling warmly at him, which he returns as he removes his airpods from his ears..

"Hi." Rocky said and pats the space beside him in the couch, gesturing at Eunwoo to sit beside him. Eunwoo gladly accepts and plopped down beside Rocky leaning his head over the younger man's shoulders.

"Long day?" Rocky asked and Eunwoo nodded against his shoulder.

"Why are you still up?" Eunwoo doesn't have to ask why but he still wants to hear the answer from the younger man.

Rocky moves to put his arms around Eunwoo partly embracing him, "I was waiting for you of course. I know how much you hated going home to a dark and quite dorm."

"hmm." Eunwoo smiled at that.

"Also.." Rocky hesitated for a bit that made Eunwoo look up to him, looking him in the eye. Rocky bit his lip and continued, "I miss you." Eunwoo smiled at Rocky and returned to his position of leaning against Rocky's shoulder.

"Are you tired?"

Eunwoo sighed. "A little, but I'm fine I-"

"I just hope you're not overworking yourself. I heard you're not eating well despite your schedule." Rocky doesn't mask the frustration in his voice, "you shouldn't do that, I worry about you."

Unthinkingly, Eunwoo laced his fingers with Rocky's and sat up to face him, "I'm sorry Hyukie.. I won't do it anymore," he gently squeezed Rocky's hands in his, "hmm?" Eunwoo pouted at Rocky asking him to believe him. When Rocky smiled at him, he brought his hands to his lips and softly kissed his knuckles, fingers still entwined. "Thank you for taking care of me," he said with a gentle smile looking at Rocky's eyes "you have always been there for me and I'm so thankful Minhyukie"

Rocky took a deep breath and held on to Eunwoo's hands tighter, "Are you cold?" noticing how Eunwoo slightly shivers.

Eunwoo is still holding Rocky's gaze and all he can think about is how beautiful his eyes is. Remembering the question, Eunwoo plastered a silly smile on his face and said "I am. Would you warm me up then?" Rocky laughed a little but when he lifted his head again to look into the older man's eyes, something in the air changed. There was warmth and fondness in both of their gazes. Rocky shifted his head closer to Eunwoo's face and rested his hands that's not held by Eunwoo on the older's chest.

Eunwoo's eyes keeps flitting at Rocky's lips to his eyes and then back. He let go of Rocky's hands to cup his cheeks and bring their faces closer. "Hyuk," he whispers softly, searching his eyes, for what?--he don't know but Rocky answered him by closing the space between them with a kiss that he gladly accepts.

Eunwoo relished the taste of Rocky against his lips. He always wondered what the younger would taste like every time he finds himself staring at Rocky's plump lips, whenever they're alone, practicing together at the confines of the practice room, thought too many times to just fuck it and kiss the younger man and give in to his desires but his conscience still gets the best of him. He wouldn't want to destroy their friendship for something like that, not knowing if Rocky even felt close to what he's feeling for the younger man, so he just sucked it up every time they practice alone, watching Rocky be hot as hell while sweaty after dancing, hoping Rocky will never notice how he finds excuses to leave the room once in awhile to tame his want that is visible in his pants.

So he never really thought this day would come, never thought he'd finally know what Rocky tastes like. The man he's been silently attracted to for so long finally kissed him, kissed him first and he tastes sweet and nice, and so "Rocky" it sends tingles down his spine, making him feel bolder, wanting to taste more. Maybe Rocky likes him too.

Rocky melted into the kiss as Eunwoo deepens it, pulling Rocky in with a hand in his neck, kissing him hungrily. Rocky's hands were moving from clenching his shirt to slowly crawl down his torso and down to his waist. Rocky's lips refused to part even though he opened his mouth to gasp and the younger smiled against his lips.

It was like they were both drunk in the moment, not thinking of what this could mean for the both of them. All Eunwoo could do is give in and let Rocky do what he wanted, that he so wanted too. He let him kiss him again, tongue asking for access which he more than willingly gave. They're kissing passionately and it took Eunwoo's breath away as Rocky's hands slowly stroked along his ribs atop his shirt that made Eunwoo shiver. They were panting, kissing, gasping for air and moaning quietly each time the other's fingers found the right spots. He was pulling Rocky's hairs at the back of his head, and each time, Rocky makes the best sound he had ever heard in his life and all his tiredness from being overworked this week fades away as he became pliant in Rocky's arms.

Eunwoo moved to straddle Rocky and sat on his lap not breaking away from the kiss, but the moan that left Eunwoo when their bodies pressed harder together was loud enough that made Rocky pull away, afraid of waking their other members up.

Rocky's lips was swollen, hair standing in different direction thanks to Eunwoo's eager hands, and he was panting quietly.. Eunwoo was also panting when Rocky decided to bury his face into his neck.

"Holy Shit." Eunwoo whispers.

"You're gonna wake the others up" Rocky whispered against Eunwoo's neck as he licked at the sweat that formed in it that made Eunwoo whimper.

Rocky looked up, awe clearly plastered in his eyes. "I didn't think you'd actually let me do that," Rocky whispered.

"Why not?" Eunwoo whispered back.

"I don't know. I just don't. besides, you're THE Cha Eunwoo." Rocky teased Eunwoo.

"Just Dongmin hyung for you Minhyukie.. but I'm glad you did what you did." and Rocky smiled the smile Eunwoo finds the most beautiful.

"Sleep in my room?" Eunwoo said as he stood up, not really waiting for an answer, leading Rocky into the darkness of his room.

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> action takes place in the next chapter. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eunwoo was breathless and shuddering, hot and cold at the same time. All he could think about is how much he wanted this, with Rocky, he just wants.

Eunwoo pounced on Rocky as soon as the doors closed. Rocky giggling in between kisses at how Eunwoo's all over him as they both sit at Eunwoo's bed, lips still attached.

Rocky pushed Eunwoo slightly to ask, "Do you want this hyung? Are you sure?" Eunwoo leaned forward to kiss Rocky again but Rocky pulled away, quickly putting a finger on Eunwoo's lips. "Answer me first,"

Eunwoo was breathless and shuddering, hot and cold at the same time. All he could think about is how much he wanted this, with Rocky, he just wants.

"Yes," he replied diligently, tongue darting out to have a taste of Minhyuk's finger, eyes boring into the younger, his pupil's blowing at the bold move.

"Wow," Rocky breathed, pushing Eunwoo's tongue back into his mouth, Eunwoo wrapping his lips around Rocky's finger, sucking on it with a hum, never breaking the eye contact. "Holy fuck," Rocky moaned and Eunwoo released his fingers with a pop, licking his lips.

Rocky stared at the older with a look that resembles awe before wrapping his hand around the back of Eunwoo's neck and kissing him deeply.

Eunwoo circled the younger's waist tightly, cupping Rocky's cheek with the other as he returned the kiss and pulling Rocky closer, moaning in the process. "I want, I need" Eunwoo muttered.

"Tell me what you want," Rocky whispered between his shallow breaths.

Eunwoo was grinding against him, their hips flush together. Rocky is fully hard now as he waits for the older to tell him what he wants.

Eunwoo started to nibble at Rocky's ear when he whispered, "Fuck me senseless" sending a shiver down his spine as he tugged on Eunwoo's shirt and took it off in one swift motion.

He then laid Eunwoo gently on his back and slipped off of his own shirt and boxers. Eunwoo can't help but lick his lips as he saw Rocky's hard length. He expected the younger to be gifted on that part but seeing it in front of his own eyes is doing things to him. He reached out to grip Rocky's length and gave it a soft tug which made the younger groan and went back to position straddling Eunwoo's hips.

Their lips met again, hot and messy this time as Rocky started to grind on Eunwoo, "Let me make you feel good hyung." Rocky whispered and started kissing the older's neck, licking biting and sucking which earned beautiful moans from the older. Rocky kissed down his chest, down to his stomach and when he reached the waistband of his pants, their eyes met and between them, they both understood. Rocky slipped his hand beneath the waistband and ran a delicate finger along Eunwoo's quick hardening length.

Rocky began to pull Eunwoo's pants lower and palmed the older's erection through his boxers. Eunwoo buckled a little and it made Rocky smirk- with that, he slowly pulled the boxers down exposing Eunwoo's now hard length. He took hold of Eunwoo's length, stroking gently that made the older grip the sheets beneath him as he arched his back at the touch.

Rocky smiled at the reaction and knew it was alright to keep going. He wet his lips a little before taking him into his mouth, hearing Eunwoo gasp. He slowly bobbed his head up and down letting Eunwoo lace his fingers through his hair as he did so. He could feel the older's thighs quiver a little, but he didn't want him to come just yet. He pulled off of him, licked on his slit and crawled back up to kiss him.

"Hyuk.." Eunwoo managed to breathe in between kisses. He was dizzy- he didn't felt anything like that before, and he didn't especially want to stop.

"Do you have lube?" Rocky asked panting against his lips.

"on the bedside drawer" Eunwoo answered and Rocky moved immediately to retrieve it. He wasted no time and quickly slicked his fingers with the lube.

He gave Eunwoo a lingering kiss and searched

his eyes, "Ready?" he asked and Eunwoo nodded frantically in response. Rocky placed a firm hand on Eunwoo's hip pinning him to the bed before sliding one finger into Eunwoo's entrance.

Eunwoo's hands were knotted in Rocky's hair, his head titlted back as he bit his bottom lip.

"I'm going to put in one more okay?"

Rocky slowly pushes one more finger in at Eunwoo's nod and Eunwoo gasps, spreading his legs wider the same time he bit his lips harder, a full-body shudder working its way through him.

Rocky is so hard, so turned on it's making him lightheaded. He can't believe the things Eunwoo is letting him do to him and he promised himself to give the older the best that he deserves.

Rocky is slowly moving his fingers in and out of Eunwoo, trying not to go so fast so that Eunwoo can get used to the stretch, he really doesn't want to hurt Eunwoo. It has to be love, he thinks wryly. He takes his time, they both have the next day off after all, thrusting his fingers in and out. Eunwoo's eyes fluttered, as if he was having trouble keeping them open. His pretty lips parted, red and kiss swollen and glistening. Rocky was mesmerized.

Rocky nuzzled the underside of Eunwoo's jaw, sucking and nipping at his sensitive spot just behind his ear, leaving dark red spots in the process. "Please- please Minhyuk, I need you." Eunwoo whined trying to rock himself further onto the younger's fingers, but Rocky held him still.

When Rocky deemed Eunwoo's stretched enough, he pulled his fingers out, positioning himself at Eunwoo's entrance. He pressed his tip against it, teasing, until Eunwoo whined, "Babe please, I need you so bad."

Rocky thrust into him all the way to the base, eyes heavy as he watched Eunwoo sob underneath him. He gave the older a moment to adjust. "Tell me if I hurt you, I never want to hurt you, never." Rocky murmured, leaning down and brushing his lips along Eunwoo's collarbone as Eunwoo shook his head "Move Hyuk, please move." Rocky grunts as he pulled almost all the way out and then snapped his hips forward.

Rocky built up a steady pace, he drank in each moan erupting from Eunwoo, lips dancing in a messy kiss. His thrusts made it hard to keep their mouth locked, but it led to Eunwoo being louder, and he was okay with it.

Eunwoo's arms circled the younger, hands on his broad back as Rocky thrust into him. Eunwoo's whole body is quivering, his eyes dark with longing when they opened, and Rocky couldn't look away. The older's legs wrapped tightly around Rocky's waist and he groaned as Eunwoo rocked his hips, working himself deeper.

He trailed his fingers down Eunwoo's chin, down his neck, down his chest and then stomach as he thrust. "More babe, m-more" Eunwoo whined, his nails digging into Rocky's shoulder blades.

Rocky picked up his pace, pushing Eunwoo's hands above his head and pinning them to the bed. His other hand gripped the older's waist not hard enough to bruise, but enough to hold him in place.

Eunwoo was so tight around him, his warmth encasing Rocky as he snapped his hips forward. Eunwoo moaned loudly when Rocky hit his sweet spot and Rocky hit it over and over again. Rocky bend over, his hot breath against the older's collarbone. He gave Eunwoo a love bite as he thrust faster and Eunwoo choked on a sob.

Eunwoo's already uneven breathing stuttered as Rocky thumbed his slit, the younger's huge hands wrapping around the head of his cock and spreading precum around as his thrusts become more insistent. Rocky's name poured out of Eunwoo's mouth like a prayer. "S-so good, Rocky.. Fuck, so good!" he hicupped.

"I know, you're so tight hyung." Rocky's deep voice hummed through Eunwoo, his cock twitched and he whimpered out in pleasure, head thrown back in ecstacy. Rocky took care of Eunwoo, he always did. He always took extra effort in making sure Eunwoo is well and happy. He needed this so much, his whole body was trembling.

Rocky ran his hand along Eunwoo's cock, matching the rhythm of his thrusts. The moans coming out of Eunwoo's mouth becomes louder and louder, wriggling in Rocky's hold. Rocky religiously thrust in the older as he leaned down to nip the side of Eunwoo's neck whispering, "Come for me, Dongminnie hyung"

Eunwoo's stomach muscles clenched and Rocky felt him come undone. The older shook, back arched, moaning Rocky's name as he came into his stomach. Rocky came very soon after, deep inside Eunwoo, panting heavily as he rode out the heavy rush of pleasure. Eunwoo whimpered, held the other man close and rolled his hips to help him realease his last drop.

Rocky was panting, face buried in Eunwoo's neck. "Wow. that was-"

"Such a goodnight" Rocky interrupted Eunwoo and Eunwoo burst out laughing hearing the younger's words. Rocky, still in and on top of Eunwoo, looked up to him and joined in laughing. Eunwoo poked Rocky's dimples, "way to ruin the moment" he said as their laughters died down and smiled fondly at the younger.

"So you could think of this moment, me inside you, whenever we do that choreography." Rocky smirked at Eunwoo, kissed his forehead and pulled out dropping swiftly at Eunwoo's side.

"Yah." Eunwoo faced Rocky at his side and gently hit the younger's shoulder which made him giggle. "Now that's gonna happen everytime now for sure." Eunwoo flopped back down on his back thinking of how he'll survive every All Night stage from now on.

Rocky sat up and reached for the tissues on Eunwoo's side table and cleaned them up while Eunwoo is still lost in thought. When he's done cleaning them up, he snuggled close wrapping his arms around Eunwoo which made Eunwoo do the same to him, holding him tight.

"Don't worry, we can always end your suffering after" Rocky looked up suddenly searching Eunwoo's eyes questioning if this isn't a one time thing for the older. Eunwoo looked back at him and Rocky added, "That's if you want to, you know,"

Eunwoo held Rocky's cheeks in his hands and smiled at him warmly, "Of course I'd want that, I'd want you. I always do, and did." Rocky smiled and blushed at the thought of Eunwoo wanting him back as much as he does.

"You have no idea how I've always wanted you too hyung, so much." Eunwoo kissed Rocky's forehead after hearing that and Rocky leaned into his ear to whisper, "Next time, I want you to fuck me."

Eunwoo bit his lip at that and held Rocky's gaze when he looked back after his whisper, "I'd love that.." Rocky closed the distance between their mouth and kissed Eunwoo sweetly and passionately that Eunwoo melted then and there again, moaning as Rocky pulled away, held Eunwoo's face on his hands and said, "I love you."

Eunwoo smiled at the younger's words, heart soaring as he saw the look of love in Rocky's sharp eyes. He gently rubbed his thumb at Rocky's cheekbones, then moved his face close to kiss Rocky's forehead, going down his eyes, his nose, his cheeks then his lips, kissing so gently like Rocky is so fragile that he'd want to protect him forever. He always wanted to take care of Rocky like the way Rocky takes care him or even more.

Rocky smiles all the while Eunwoo was kissing his face and when Eunwoo pulled away, he saw Eunwoo smiling so warm with his eyes closed, he had never felt his heart so happy seeing that look on his hyungs face. His heart soared even higher when Eunwoo opened his eyes to look at him, full of love and fondness, words coming out of his mouth,

"I love you too Minhyukie, I always do and I always will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eunwoo opened the door!! yay! atleast in this story.. lol.. he's really just waiting for Rocky to make the first move.. anw this is my first time writing smut. i hope i did fairly well. i just think it's better than my fluff writing so i don't know if the love confessions at the end was done well.. but i hope it is.
> 
> i picture eunwoo and rocky just fitting in each other's arms, like a puzzle piece to make a whole, that's what i see in them and i really think they deserve to be in each other's lives. they complement each other well..


End file.
